


Rikurt Prompt

by WarbleretteSammy36



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarbleretteSammy36/pseuds/WarbleretteSammy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by killerwarbler: Rikurt, Riker’s reaction to a shirtless Curt. Not sure if this is what you had in mind but this is where my mind took it, lol I hope you like it sweetie and feel free to Prompt me anytime! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rikurt Prompt

Riker was lying on his bunk on the bus relaxing before the show later on that night he was trolling Tumblr when his phone went off alerting him to a tweet from his boyfriend of a few weeks Curt. When he opened his Twitter he found a PM waiting for him

@rikerR5 Hey Babe, check out our new episode of @Bufferingseries this is the one with @dominicbarnes in it :) Let me know what you think  
Riker smiled and logged on to Youtube and pulled up the Buffering page so he could watch the newest episode. When the show started Riker’s face turned really red “Oh my god! He’s naked!” he whispered just as Rocky walked over.

“Who’s naked?” asked Rocky tilting his head looking at Riker.

Riker jumped he thought he was the only one in the room. “Uh, well, I uh” he stuttered

Rocky raised an eyebrow “What exactly are you watching big bro?” asked Rocky with a smirk

“Curt sent me a message telling me to watch his new Buffering episode so I turned it on and HE’S NAKED!” said Riker with a very prominent blush

Rocky replayed the beginning of the episode and laughed “Uh, bro you know that more than likely he at least has like swim trunks on or something right? I mean I know those other guys are his friends but Curt doesn’t strike me as the type to strip down to his birthday suit in front of just anybody” he snickered

Riker got even redder in the face “I-I knew that” he said looking down and hiding his face

Rocky snickered again “Sure you did, besides what’s the big deal you’re both guys its not like you haven’t seen it all before”

Riker mumbled something into his arms where he had hidden his face

Rocky tilted his head to the side “What was that bro?” he asked

Riker sighed and raised his head “I said not of Curt. We’ve only made out a couple times and it was always with all our clothes on. Curt said he would take it slow with me he doesn’t want to push me into anything”

Rocky smiled “Be that as it may I think you need loosen up a little and actually make out with him I mean God Riker you’re 21 and I may be straight but even I can see that Curt’s hot! Get you some!”

Riker looked at his brother with wide-eyes his face once again turning red “ROCKY!” he said

Rocky laughed “All I’m saying is you need to let go and let Curt in. I know you’re scared but I don’t think you need to worry about letting Curt get close to you. Curt is the last person that I think would hurt you. Let your walls down and let him in, ok?” 

Riker nodded “You’re right I have been holding back a little. I’ve never really dated before and I’m just afraid of getting hurt”

Rocky nodded “I think you need to talk to Curt” he said walking out to the other part of the bus to give Riker some privacy

Riker picked up his phone and called Curt

“Hey, Ri” said Curt happily on the other end

“Hey Curt, great episode by the way! Um, can I talk to you about something?” Riker asked a little nervous

“Of course, Babe, anything. Are we ok? Did I do something?” Curt asked a little nervous himself

“No, no you didn’t do anything I was just talking to Rocky and I realized that I’ve kinda been holding you at arm’s length and that’s not really fair of me. I’m just scared of getting hurt I’ve never really dated before” said Riker

“Ri, we’ve already had this talk, Love, I told you that I would wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable with me. I completely understand why you’ve been holding back a little. I’ve been hurt before too baby” he said trying to comfort his boyfriend even though they were a couple thousand miles apart

Riker nodded “I know but I started watching that episode and when I saw you practically naked I freaked out a little and I think Rocky’s right I need to loosen up a little around you and I think next time we are together we need to have a proper make out session maybe with out shirts so that I don’t freak out so easily?”

Curt smiled even though he knew Riker couldn’t see him “I’ll tell you what love we will try ok? But if you are too uncomfortable then we will stop”

Riker nodded “Ok, thanks Curt. This is just so new to me”

“I know Riker, Are we ok then?” he asked

Riker smiled and replied “Yeah we’re ok, I just freaked out is all. I’d never seen you without a shirt before and I guess it caught me off guard”

“Ok, Ri, I love you. Have an awesome show and call me later ok?” asked Curt smiling now that his boyfriend seemed much happier

“I love you too, Curt. I’ll call you after we get back on the bus we have a signing after the show tonight so it might be late when I call” said Riker

“Ok, I’ll probably still be up” said Curt laughing “Bye, Baby”

Riker smiled at the petname “Bye, Love” he said hanging up the phone with a smile. He walked out to the other part of the bus and found Rocky watching TV.

Rocky looked up at Riker “You call Curt?”

Riker nodded “Yeah I did and we had a nice long talk”

Rocky nodded “You two ok?” he asked

Riker nodded “Yeah he said he knew I was holding back but he also understood why and that next time we where together we would see how far I was comfortable with going” he said with a smile

Rocky laughed “That’s awesome bro just please don’t tell me how far you end up going ok? I know we’re close but that’s too much information, dude”

Riker snorted “Deal, now how bout I whoop your ass at Halo before we have to get ready for the show”

Rocky snorted “Oh you are soo on!”


End file.
